bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/City of Madness: Chapter 2
More Sexual Content Ahead, mostly at the end. There's also some violence you need to look out for. James and Elizabeth wandered the streets of Ithritaria, attempting to avoid any more of the Winter Guard. They eventually arrived at a hotel, and James bought them a room. Once they were safe, James dug around in the closet and found a new set of attire for Elizabeth. Elizabeth said, "Why are you helping me? We're just two people who met on a stagecoach." James hesitated, the said, "I came to Yharnam with my wife and daughter. I had a cancer in my brain, and came to the city to cure it..." 10 Years Ago The stagecoach stopped, and James got out. "All clear," he said, "No monsters around." His daughter Victoria came out and upon seeing the rough looking Yharnamites, ran to her father and hugged him. James laughed and watched his wife Isabella climb out as well. She looked around, grimaced, and said, "For a city built on healing, it sure is dirty isn't it?" James replied with, "We're only here to cure my cancer Isa, and nothing else." Victoria looked up at him and said, "Promise we won't stay here daddy?" James crouched down and said, "Promise." A lady in white came out of the nearby clinic and beckoned him inside. He filled out a contract and laid down on the gurney. Victoria and Isabella came to him and he said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take this money and find an inn to stay in until I'm awake again. Isa nodded and took Victoria away. James waved goodbye, unaware that was the last time he would see either of them alive. James woke with a start, and looked around. It was night out and he thought, "My, my, time does fly." He got up, put his clothes back on, and looked around the room. A patient who was on the gurney next to him was gone, along with a beaked mask he had noticed on the shelf nearby. James thought nothing of it of course, he just wanted to find his family. He went outside and noticed two corpses. One was killed with a rock to the face, the other had it's face blown off by a rifle of some sort. James continued down the street until he came across a mob of abnormally tall Yharnamites. They were gathered around a bonfire yelling, "Your kind doesn't belong here!" and, "Death to the outsiders!" James wondered what they were doing and upon getting closer, realized they were executing people. He was horrified at the things they were doing, and audibly gasped when he saw that among the potential victims was Isabella and Victoria. He attempted to reach them, and fought admirably given his military history. But the mob overpowered and restrained him. The monsters held him down and made him watch as they took his family, and burned them at the stake. He yelled as they screamed his name and the Huntsmen yelled for death. James was then stood up, and promptly shot in the head. "That's how I reached the dream," James said. " I became an effective hunter, even impressing Gehrman. I walked the streets with my followers and killed any Huntsman I could find. Then I met Plague, and he ended me, and my hopes of avenging my family." Elizabeth looked at him, tears in her eyes, and said, "That doesn't explain why you helped me." James replied with, "You remind me of Isabella. Not physically, but you both have similar personalities. I helped you in that alley because I couldn't satnd by and watch another young woman be sullied by savages." Elizabeth looked at him, then kissed him. He kissed back, for he was only human. He undressed her as they continued kissing. They then fell onto the bed and spent the whole night together. A figure watched them on a nearby rooftop. He was Talon, Pontiff Corvus's personal assassin, also known as the Whisper of Insanity. When Corvus had heard that someone had singlehandedly murdered a captain of his Winter Guard, he sent Talon to investigate and, if he needed to, put this Ripper down. Talon watched, and decided that he would report back to Corvus instead. He had honor after all, and it was quite the opposite to murder someone while they're making love. In this chapter I decided to tell the backstory of James, as well as introduce a new antagonist. Hope you all enjoyed it as well as read the warning before reading it. Remember how I said that this one was different from the rest. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts